


Pluto is a planet (NOT!)

by Baby_ur_a_haunted_house



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, From some prompts I got on Tumblr, M/M, and I will fight u, but plutos definitely I planet, i take ppl saying it’s not personally, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house/pseuds/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house
Summary: Just some boyfriends, and Pluto is definitely a planet





	Pluto is a planet (NOT!)

“Pluto is a planet now shut up!” Virgil yelled as he ran after his boyfriend . “No it’s not! It’s smaller than Russia! How can it be a planet?” Logan yelled back as he ran into the kitchen. That was a bad idea. The second Logan ran in he knew he was cornered. “Because it is!” Virgil smirked. he realized that Logan was trapped too. Virgil tackled Logan and started tickling relentlessly. “Viiiiirrrgggill” Logan yelled, in between laughs. “Say Pluto is a planet!” Virgil replied, giggling slightly himself at how ridiculous this was. He ceased tickling for a moment, and when Logan said nothing he started again. “O-ok viiirgggggiil!” Logan maniged to get out. Virgil stopped for another minute. “Pluto is a planet I’m sorry for ever doubting you my love.” Virgil blushed slightly. “You’re so adorable.” Logan smiled. Virgil blushed a darker shade of red. He stood up and helped Logan to his feet. “Not a planet.” He heard the logical side mumble under his breath. He turned to look at Logan. “how dare?” Was all he said before jumping at the other man. Logan saw it coming this time so he dodged it and grabbed a knife. “I have a knife and if you tickle me again I will not hesitate to stab you” He smirked. “Well we wouldn’t be having this problem if you just admit Pluto is a planet.” Virgil replied. “But it’s not! It’s classified as a dwarf planet!” Logan answered. “Come on babe, just put the knife down and admit Pluto’s a planet or I will never give you another hug.” Virgil countered. “You wouldn’t dare!” Logan yelled. “Try me” Virgil smirked. “Then I won't make you coffee in the morning!” Logan knew that his boyfriend couldn’t function without coffee in the morning. “Fine, but this could all be over if you admit Pluto’s a planet” Virgil answered. “Why don't you admit it’s not.” Logan countered. Virgil glared “Pluto’s not a planet” Logan smiles and puts the knife back, he never actually intended to use it, but he had to defend himself somehow “thank yo-“ he started “NOT!” Virgil yelled before making a dash to his room. Logan gasped before running after him, only to get caught by the door slamming in his face. “Honey please can’t we just agree to disagree?” Logan called though the door. His phone dinged. It was a text from Virgil that said ‘planet u fucker’ Logan replies with a simple ‘love you too.’ as he hit send the door opened. “ok fine, you have a right to your opinions and I love coffee and you too much to give it up till you say something you probably never will.” Virgil told him. He opened his arms signaling he wanted a hug. Logan happily obliged. “Love you Lo” “i love you too”


End file.
